The Irresponsibles
by otakumudkip98
Summary: What do you get when you have a drunk Britain? A great big magic screw-up! But what if there are six teenagers from another dimension to add to the madness? Mini Story for SkittleAddict's story Hetalia: Where'd You Come From? Suggested to read main story before reading mini story. Rated T for Romano's & one of the O.C.'s colorful language.
1. Chapter 1

The Irresponsibles

Author's note/Disclaimer: Hello people! This is a mini story for my friend Skittle Addict's story Hetalia: Where'd you come from? (Wow I just realized all of my stories so far have relations to her story! Skittle Addict you BETTER be happy for all this free advertising!) Any who, I do not own Hetalia or Skittle Addict's story/ Ocs.

Italy: Ve~ but Otaku-chan, isn't one of Skittle Addict's Ocs based off of you?

Otaku: Yeah but I doubt she'll let me make my characters decisions (which she already doesn't) since I would make A LOT of anime references and confuse the viewers (=_=)' oh and little note people I'm just going to go along with the story so there will be NO introductions of the characters. You'll just have to read the original story if you get confused and it takes place after chapter 5 so the storyline doesn't get too out of order. Apparently this was going to be the 3rd story I post on here but due to a certain person whose name shall not be mentioned *coughcreatorofthemainstoryco ugh* threatened me to post this or else she'd summon Russia AND France on me. So here it is!

Ok, enough said onward to the (mini) story!

"Ughhhhhhh I'm boreddd! Alyse do something stupid!" Allie groaned while laying upside down on one of America's rather large sofas.

"How the hell do you get enjoyment out of my suffering?!" Alyse growled as she searched through the kitchen in hopes of finding sugar.

"Dunno. Maybe it's because in one of our past lives I was a circus ringmaster and you were the tortured lion that I'd make jump through hoops."

Alyse gave Allie a WTF are you talking about look and replied with a smirk, "Even if I was a lion couldn't I have just eaten you in the first place?"

"Hm, there's a good reason for you to have bitten me…twice…."

"Are you ever going to stop mentioning that?"

"Nope. MARIO!"

"Damn, how did I not see that coming?"

Basically, for the next 10 minutes the two brunettes entertained themselves by arguing and throwing out retorts that were either completely random or involved various inside jokes. The others in the room (Juliete, Krissy, Tara, Lil Allison, America who got dragged into the argument when Alyse mentioned how America and Allie would never survive watching The Exorcist, The Shining, or even The Paranormal Activity movies without Mr. Pillow or Allie's iPod; Britain, France, Spain, both Italy brothers, Germany who looked VERY pissed off, Japan, Lithuania, Russia, China who arrived to America's house shortly after the Pine Barrens incident, Prussia who decided to invade their conversation with his awesomeness, and Canada) were watching the two bicker knowing not to interfere.

Juliete shouted with a furious expression *insert anime angry mark on head*"Both of you shut the fuck up! Can't you go one day without lunging at each other's throats? Jeongmallo, dangsin-eun na hante geuleon dutong eul jegong..." (Translation: Seriously, both of you give me such a headache…)

"Er, I don't speak Korean but yeah I agree with Julie here, we got more important things to worry about rather than allowing ourselves to get bored right? Like how we can return to our world?" Krissy replied with a valid point.

"Now now Krissy, you realize the fact that we ARE in this world gives us more freedom and freewill right? Meaning no nagging parents, no endless amounts of homework, and I get to have more time to play Zelda and listen to Linkin Park!" Lil Allison remarked thinking of so many of the possibilities that she was practically in her own little world.

Britain tensed up and said nervously, "Er, unless I find my backup spell book or we find a transporting spell somehow you're kinda stuck here hehe…"

…

Krissy, Juliete, Tara, and Lil Allison looked at the Brit for a moment with blank expressions before asking in complete sync, "Britain, where's your spell book?"

"In your world."

Juliete immediately grabbed Britain by his shirt collar and slammed him up against the wall hissing, "You left our only way back to our dimension IN OUR dimension?! Ohhhhh, I'm sooooo gonna drop kick you all the way to China!"

"But I am already here, aru."

"I meant to your country you non gender moron!"

"How rude aru!"

"Leave it to Angleterre to screw up…" France chuckled.

"Shut up you stupid frog! At least Turkey or Cuba didn't find them at all!"

"Well considering how we're stuck here and we made almost all the nations here as bankrupt as Ukraine…." Tara said walking up to the arguing trio and pulled America aside.

"Do you have any manga in your library?" She asked with a dead serious expression.

"Hell yeahs I do! Japan gave me tons of volumes! There's at least one entire wall of man-" America got cut off with a swoosh sound (insert speed marks) and the room having one less person counted.

"Well, looks like we won't be seeing her for the next week or two." The three remaining calm girls sighed as they were envious that Tara had the perfect chance to escape.

Finally after 2 and a half hours, Allie and Alyse ran out of oxygen and collapsed to the ground panting.

"This isn't –pant- over yet –pant- you stupid sugar freak." Allie groaned holding her sides.

"Heck no it isn't! I'm not letting you get away that quickly!"

"I should be the one saying that!"

Russia walked over grinning and stood in the middle of them saying happily, "You already did enough of the fighting, now it is time to stop, da?"

The girls sighed and complied since they realized the vodka addict could curse their generations for the next 100 years if they refused him.

"Ok now that I'm past that whole argument thing (for now) got anything else to do?" Allie questioned starting to grow bored again.

Alyse's head started looking in various directions as she asked, "Hey where's Tara and Japan?"

"Well I know Tara probably locked herself in America's library with mast amounts of Japanese graphic novels, but I didn't notice that Japan left. Where is he?" Lil Allison answered.

"Vell he managed to slip away unnoticed and I believe he went to the same location as the girl." Germany said calmly knowing the chaos was over for now. If only he knew the events that were about to occur in the near future….

"Hehehehehe I know where this is going!" Alyse grinned darkly.

"AHONHONHONHONHON~" Allie and France laughed as their rape faces became apparent.

"Urgh, you guys are such pervs." Juliete and Krissy said shaking their heads.

"You know you love us. :D"

"Guess again."

"Oi Spain, tell me again why the hell we're here?" asked a grumpy Romano who didn't get his daily pasta and tomatoes.

"Because, all these mujeres bonitas are here. I'm not leaving anytime soon since something exciting might happen at any moment ^_^"

"Ve~ Spain nii-chan is right Fratello! And if Germany's still here, that must mean something amazing is going to happen! Otherwise he wouldn't have come to America's house in the first place!"

"Um Italy, I hate to argue but that's not really a good point." Canada whispered with worry.

"The only reason West is still here is because he follows mein awesome self wherever I go! Kesesesesesese"

"Bruder, you know as well the as I do that the only time I want you around is when there is beer." Germany replied with a -_- face.

"Awwwww but that's only at our drinking parties! And you never get drunk when Italy's around! Man what happened to my once awesome (but not as awesome as me) little bro?"

"Hmmmmmm" Allie thought as she tilted her head to the right with her arms folded (you get cookie if you know the reference)

"Uh oh, Allie's thinking. Everybody who wants to keep their dignity run!" Lil Allison warned as she ran to the kitchen and hide under the table that was completely table flipping worthy.

Lithuania joined her under the table as he asked, "Tell me how that is bad? Unless I shouldn't find out….."

"Well usually her ideas are utterly epic and fun as anything, while other times it will have us end up in a random town surrounded by hobos or even worse, at a Bee Gees concert."

"Ugh too much Bee Gees!" Krissy said from the other side of the hall.

"I GOT IT!" Allie exclaimed.

America was very curious to know what she had come up with "Say it dudette!"

"Let's have a drinking party! And thank Prussia for the awesome idea!"

"Oh hell naw I'm sure I don't want to be surrounded by a ton of dudes drunk off of their asses! And hm, did the idea of us being underage come to that corrupted mind of yours?"

"Duh, I like, totally thought of that!"

"Oh great is she Polish?" Lithuania asked with a disgusted expression.

"Back to my idea of course I know we're underage but we can drink soda since it has almost the same effect on us as beer would on the guys. Unless you include Britain then we might be beaten."

Britain's response: =_=

"Ok then let's party! But let's get Japan and Tara! We couldn't possibly leave them out of this could we?" Alyse said jumping at the thought that if there was going to be sugar, there would be candy.

"Alright then! To the library!" Allison proclaimed as she started marching off.

"Let's take the elevator there!" Italy suggested.

"Tara won't like this…." Krissy and Lil Allison said worriedly while following as the nations lead the girls.

-In the Library- Japan P.O.V.

"Miss Tara? Are you in here?" I questioned while walking past a surprising amount of book shelves that covered every wall, considering it was America's library. But if you looked closely the majority contained British novels and American comic books.

"Why is it every time I go into libraries I get the feeling there's someone watching me…? I sure do hope I find her soon."

Tara P.O.V.

I had keen focus reading volume 16 of case closed when I heard the library door creak open. My eyes shot up with the book to glance around the room. I was deep into the library since luckily I found about 5 walls of manga near a blue armchair. All I needed was a chocolate Frappuccino and my ipod (I miss it sooo much ) and my life would be completely. Wait no I'd need Japan to be there for that to happen…

*footsteps*

I started shaking as I thought _Please not be Steve! Please please PLEASE don't be Steve! Battling seven of them and Slenderman was enough hell for me to suffer!_

*footsteps becoming louder*

I dropped the book and jumped up from the chair. I quickly hide behind one of the shelves where I conveniently found a baseball bat. _Is this 2P! America's?!_

Regular P.O.V.

Japan walked through the huge building until he came across a blue armchair with an American flag floor lamp on. Around the chair were 2 large stacks of varies of volumes of manga series.

"I wonder which pile she finished?" Japan questioned as he sweat dropped, "Or if she finished both….."

He looked around but did not find the short (fun sized) brunette to be anywhere. Continuing walking he saw a shadow behind one of the book cases. Approaching it he heard someone or something…?, shivering. As he neared in a figure jumped out swinging what appeared to be a bat.

"Stay away from me you demon! I'll kill you in a heartbeat!" Tara shouted as she kept swinging.

"W-Wait miss Tara! It's just me! And could you watch where you swing that?!" Japan defended while dodging each swing. Like a boss. (boss pose)

"Japan?! Oh my I'm so sorry! I thought you were Steve! Please forgive me!" Tara said dropping the bat and falling to the ground.

"It's ok. But could you please tell me who Steve is?"

"No one! No one at all! In fact forget that I even said that!"

"O-Ok, so why are you here all by yourself?"

"Because there's manga and I can finally get some peace and quiet without having to worry about handling those maniacs."

"Oh, so do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not! I'd be sad if you didn't! But I call the blue armchair of awesomeness!"

"Very well then. I wonder if America-san got any new volumes of Soul Eater since I last came here…"

The nations and the girls entered the library as Juliete said, "Wow for being such a dumb-ass, that narcissistic excuse for hero sure does have a crap load of books. This is more than our school library has."

"Heard that!"

"Kesesesese America, that was so unawesome. You need better comebacks bra."

Coming up to the middle of the library, the group found their targets on armchairs flipping through volumes of FMA.

"Awwww so much for that, I was expecting some action but instead all we see are a pair of bookworms." Alyse said disappointed.

Not only did Japan and Tara notice that the others appeared but both of their faces turned red as they both replied/shouted, "Well what did you expect?!"

Allie snickered and said, "Aw how cute, they're both blushing!"

Tara growled, "Damare!"

"Enough of the arguing! Tell them why we're here!" Lil Allison countered.

"Fine, Fine. We're having a party out of boredom!" Allie said with an :D expression

"Isn't it supposed to be a drinking party?" Britain asked.

"Yeah, that too."

"Um I'll pass. I promised myself never to get drunk and I'm not going to while I'm still under age." Tara said while putting her arms up in defense.

"Pssh vee weren't asking you asking you Blue! We're telling you!" Prussia said walking up to her and leaning his arm on her head.

All the others in the room looked at Prussia with confusion as they said together,

"Why did you call her Blue?"

"I don't know. It just works for some reason…."

"ENOUGH! LET US PARTY!" Alyse, Allie, America, and France shouted.

"Oh no. I have such a bad feeling about this." Canada said as he held a tighter grip on Kumajiro.

"Why do you say that? KolKol." Russia said with a dark aura surrounding him.

"M-Maple!"

Jajān! This is just the first chapter! The main plot hasn't even started! I'll try posting the next chapter tomorrow if I have power since I have both tomorrow and Tuesday off cuz of Hurricane Sandy! (I live on the east coast) So until then this is Otaku signing off! Laters!


	2. Chapter 2

The Irresponsibles

Otaku: Hello people! Sorry this chapter is late! School's a pain and with all the madness that has gone on recently (meaning my computer nearly was busted and Hurricane Sandy also I have caught the deadly writer's disease Writer's Block and am slowly recovering from it) But I'm back!

America: Yes and the fact that you've been playing Harvest Moon: A New Beginning 24/7 ever since it came out (-_-)'

Otaku: Well I've been waiting for it to come out for the past 5 months! And who said you could be a troll in MY story?

America: Nobody did. It's just fun to piss you off :)

Otaku: ಠ_ಠ Jerk.

Disclaimer: Otakumudkip does not own Hetalia, Skittle Addict's OCS and/or story, or Gakuen Hetalia. Anything that is copyrighted that may be included in the chapter belongs to their rightful owner and is only being used for the enjoyment of the readers.

"Hand me another can of Pepsi bartender! Hahahahaha!" Allie said laughing like a maniac.

"B-But Allie. That was your eleventh can!" whined Lithuania (the bartender; since he agreed not to drink Russia forced him to take the job)

Allie roared, "I'll do what I want dammit! Now where are the skittles?!"

Lithuania sighed and handed her the can as he thought, _this might be as bad as when Mr. Russia has vodka!_

Alyse ran up holding a super-sized bag of skittles that was almost as big as she was (note they ARE at America's house) and bragged, "Oh Allie~ look at what I found in a secret candy vault on the fourth floor! And it's ALLLLL mine! Hehehehehehehehehe!"

Allie looked at her with crazy eyes before launching herself towards Alyse, latching her arms onto the bag, "But now it's mine! NAHAHAHAHA!"*insert America laugh*

"No! Let go you loud-mouth! I bet people can hear you from 100 miles away!"

"HA! You think I care?!"

In the background, once again, the other girls were just watching the two maniacs go at it. But sadly it was just Krissy, Tara, and Juliete since apparently half an hour earlier they lost Lil Allison when they discovered Diet Coke and Starbursts.

Juliete hissed, "I'm gonna go all Asian in their asses if they don't quit it soon."

Tara sighed and replied," If only I was still in the library…..it was so much more peaceful there."

Krissy turned towards Juliete and said, "Well don't forget more than half the nations here are drinking so we'll have to worry about drunks soon-"

"DAMN YOU AMERICA! BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Britain screeched attempting to choke America.

"NAHAHAHA! IGGY YOU KNOW NOTHING HURTS THE HERO! I HAVE NO KRYPTONITE!"

"…..Never mind."

Drunken count: 2/13 nations (Britain of course and America) official sobers: 11/13 nations (not for long~)

On another side of the room Prussia, Germany, and Russia were having a drinking contest using vodka that Russia had in America's alcohol storage for whenever he was dragged to America's house for an Allies meeting.

"Hey West! The awesome Prussia never loses! You're going to get your ass whooped! Quit now while I'm still going easy on you! *Hic*

"I'll never lose to you bruder! ITALY!"

Italy scurried to the angered German's side and wailed, "W-What is it Germany?"

"You're joining the contestant too! Now quit bitching and start drinking!" Germany yelled shoving a tall glass into Italy's hand.

"O-Ok!" Italy exclaimed as he started chugging.

"Aiyah, I can't believe I have to be near all these stupid drunken countries. This is ruining my reputation aru." China said while he shook his head in remorse.

"Don't look so down comrade! Have a drink! It'll do you good." Russia said randomly appearing behind the Chinese man back with a crooked smile.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM ARU?!"

"Hehe, I can tell this is not going to turn out as well as Allie thought." Canada said although the other nations didn't hear a single word.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

"I-I'm Canada, your owner ;_;"

2 hours later~

Drunken count: 10/13 nations (Britain, America, Russia, France, China, Germany, Prussia, Italy, Romano, and Spain) Official sobers: 3/13 nations (Japan, Canada & Lithuania because hey, it's VERY hard to imagine them drunk and I don't want anybody OOC)

Sugar-hyped count: 3/6 girls (Alyse, Lil Allison & Allie) sane girls: 3/6 (Juliete, Krissy &Tara since Juliete could care less about sugar, Krissy was saying about how she didn't want to get any fatter which was a complete lie, and apparently Tara is prone to getting sugar hyper)

"CUZ' I'M PROUD TO BE AN AMERICANNNN WHERE AT LEAST I KNOW I'M FREEE!  
AND I WON'T FORGET THE MEN WHO DIED, WHO GAVE THAT RIGHT TO MEEE!" America and Allie sang as they paraded/ skipped around the house with linked arms while wearing American flags as capes.

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP! DAMMIT! IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING! I NEED MY FUCKING SLEEP!" Juliete and Romano roared from the upstairs.

Romano was drunk, but after seeing how Spain, Prussia, and France were communicating while they were all terribly intoxicated, he wanted no part of it at all and went straight to his room. Juliete on the other hand, was so close to nearly putting every person in the house in stray jackets, or rather nearly murdering them, that she tried to have as much distance between her and the party possible. She then decided to sleep on the other side of the house. Except for the fact that the walls weren't sound-proof.

Lil Allison was dancing like a Ludicolo in America's music room while Mirror B's theme was playing.  
"Ba da, dada dada da-da da-da" Lithuania had no clue what to do since the only person he thought as sane and was probably his favorite in the entire building was hyper and was dancing to a Pokémon song. Then again he knew how to deal with Poland…yeah, he was just fine.

Krissy was currently in a hazmat suit (a suit the yellow dudes in monsters inc wore that are often worn for hazardous occurrences) because the fact that France was drunk, left him stark naked except for the rose covering his crotch (RomaHeta reference) and was wearing cat ears. Britain was surprisingly still in his regular military outfit (not his drunk outfit :( sorry fangirls) but was making almost no sense at all. He mostly uttered gibberish and British slang.

"Allos Angleterre, don't you think it's about time I vous a montré un bon moment like you promised?" France cooed to the Brit.

"Sod off you annoying pillock! And what the hell are you saying?! I don't speak your bloody language! English sir!"

Tara winced, walked up to the confused drunk, and whispered the translation to him. She then left to go sit in the emo corner over the thought of FrUk.

Krissy confused herself at the events that were taking placed asked, "Er how is what he said bad? And why would it make Tara sit in a corner?"

Britain, although drunk, knew the consequences if he told Krissy something she didn't want to hear. So he just kept his mouth shut.

"Ohohnonhon mademoiselle trust me, why don't you just find out for yourse-"

WHACK!

Krissy suddenly obtaining a titanium baseball (or softball) bat in her hands, sent France flying into the roof.

"LIKE HELL WOULD I TRUST YOU!"

In the corner all you can hear Tara moaning, "Not the yoai. Yoai is frowned upon. Yoai is baddddd. Very very badddd." Japan and Canada, who were fighting over whether or not to get involved with the madness, walked over to the traumatized otaku and tried to lighten her spirits.

"Ve~ why is there pasta everywhereee? Have I died and gone to heavennn?" Italy slurred while trying to walk straight. Luckily Germany was somewhat able to support him so he wouldn't fall to the ground and start going into one of his 'I have something to life for' rants.

"Erggh, vhy must you be so heavy! You weigh a million tons!" Germany said very out of character.

"KESESESESESESE! HEY EVERYBODY! WEST'S BECOME SOFT! HE CAN'T EVEN LIFT ITALY! WHAT A MARSHMALLOW!" Prussia hooted practically drowning himself in his own laughter.

"Dios mío! Hey Prussia! Looks like France finally achieved his dreams of flying solo!"

"Hm? What are you talking about? All I see is a hole in the roof and a dead bug, wait, nope it's just the French moron. I'll let him hang there for a while." Russia said chuckling at the destruction of America's own house and the possibility of the hospital coming into view.

"I'll get him out of the roof! HIYAHHHHHH!" China exclaimed leaping into the air and round-house kicked France back to the earth.

"Whoa China dude! Where the hell did that come from?!" America asked excitedly while in his mind it was drowned with thoughts of Jackie Chan.

"Haha! You should know I'm stronger the more drunk I am! It's my ultimate weapon aru!"

The remaining nations and girls in the room: O_O (we're screwed)

"OK THIS PARTY'S OVER! BEFORE THE HOUSE GETS DESTROYED!"

5:30 A.M.

The girls were sleeping upstairs while the nations were so wasted that they were all asleep on random furniture. Even the sober nations were there although it was more of a reason of stress. But one person was not only awake but was mentally cursing at himself.

"Dammit, my head…..god it's cold in here. Oh right, Krissy crashed the roof when she hit France. Well, I guess I can cast a spell to not only fix the roof, but also get back at that pathetic frog. Hehe two wins in one. It'll be a piece of cake." Britain claimed as he drew a magic *coughalchemycough* circle on the ground.

*chanting*

"Ok now all I have to do is"

"Britainnn watcha doin? It's too early in the morninggg?" America said rubbing his eyes walking right into the magic the circle.

"Crap! You twit! You're going to mess up the spel-"

*insert dramatic explosion*

Upstairs, some of the girls remained completely unfazed while others groggily woke up. One of those being Tara. She rushed downstairs to see what the commotion was all about.

"What happened?!"

….

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Otaku:…

Canada: What's the matter Otaku?

Otaku: I-I put yoai….in one of my fanfictions….. ;_;

Japan: It's not a yoai story. You just mentioned the name that's all. No harm done.

Otaku: Right…anyways since I made so many Gakuen Hetalia references here I have some songs from the game you people reading might like :) Farewell until the next chapter! It's got MAAAAGGGGIICCCC!

Paste the links after

Fiesta /watch?v=8KYefKmqqQ4&list=PLAA4AAA5A296EBE85&index=45&feature=plpp_video

NATIONS ✰ STAR /watch?v=sEdekvPHXck&list=PLAA4AAA5A296EBE85&index=44&feature=plpp_video


	3. Chapter 3

The Irresponsibles

Author's note & Disclaimer:

Otaku: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope all of you are having an awesome day!

Prussia: I doubt it will be as awesome as mein awesome self!

Otaku: Rightttttt oh and Prussia can I borrow Gilbird for today?

Prussia: …..Fine. Only because you helped me rescue him from that jerkwad Russia.

Russia: Who me? Kolkol.

Otaku: Ahem anyways…. *takes Gilbird and puts him on top of Christmas tree* There!

Prussia: ….You're using mein Gilbird as a Christmas ornament?!

Otaku: No, he's the star for the tree! The star for my family's Christmas tree broke this year…and you can't have a tree without the star on top!

Prussia:….

Otaku: Uh did I break Prussia?

Liechtenstein: I'm afraid so Ms. Otaku. Should I bring big bruder in here?

Otaku: 0-0 uh no I think it's better if Switzerland wasn't here….ummmm BELGIUM! BRING SOME CHRISTMAS WAFFLES OVER HERE!

Belgium: Somebody needed waffles? I brought enough for everyone! And big brother came too!

Netherlands: Hmph.

Otaku: Uh, (^_^)' Hello Mr. Netherlands…

Otaku: Oh! I almost forgot! SkittleAddict updated her story as well! It's a filler chapter but at least she updated! :D She also explains her reason for the delay so anyone who does read the main story (which I hope you do since this is a side story for the main story) should check it out! Any who, onto the story!

Disclaimer: Otakumudkip does not own Hetalia or Skittle Addict's OCS and/or story. Anything that is copyrighted that may be included in the chapter belongs to their rightful owner and is only being used for the enjoyment of the readers.

* * *

Tara rushed downstairs to see what exactly happened since it awoke her very abruptly.

"EHHHHH?!"

Upstairs the others woke up either scared out of their wits or pissed off and just added their friend to their death list.

"What the fuckkkkkk. I'm trying to sleep!" Juliete groaned and rolled over and fell back asleep as she clearly was not a morning person.

In Lil Allison's room, she woke up in a millisecond and made a mad dash to the stairs with her Link doll in her arms.

"Mehhhhhhh Mom what did I tell you? My waffles are cold again! Put them back in the microwave-WHA!" Allie groaned then jumped and fell and landed on the floor in her room.

"Dammit Tara! This better be important!" She cursed and she dragged herself downstairs.

"WAH! NO! DON'T TOUCH MY SUGAR STASH!" Alyse screamed as she awoke from a nightmare in which all of her least favorite people tied her to a chair and ate all the contents of stash in front of her own eyes.

"Hm sounds like something happened. I better go downstairs before somebody drags me down…" She sighed getting out of her purple sheets as she started skipping and humming leaving the room.

Krissy was already up and was leisurely reading an Amish romance novel when she put her bookmark in the current page and set it on her nightstand.

"Looks like peace never lasts in this house…..And I never have the option to decide to be involved or not." She stated with a frown. Hesitantly she got up and made her way to see what the commotion was.

Downstairs~

All the girls (excluding Juliete) came down to Tara whereabouts and found her clutching/glomping something, possibly a small animal, close to her.

"Ahhhh! You're soooooooo cute!" She cooed spinning in circles while giggling.

Lil Allison asked confusingly, "Um is that China's panda?"

Krissy replied, "Dunno, she's moving so quickly I can't tell."

"So all the noise was just her having one of her cuteness overloads?" Allie said angered before she started to glance across the room in fear.

"Where's America?!"

"Down here Dudette!" A high pitch voice replied below her level of sight. Allie slowly looked down to see a very small America waving his arms trying to get her attention. He looked to be about a little less than 2 feet tall. A huge difference compared to his regular size considering this size was much smaller than when he was a child.

"Hey why are you super tall? Did you gain the power to grow huge like Humongosaur over night?!" He asked hoping his guess was correct.

Krissy, Alyse, & Lil Allison's reactions: ._.

Allie's reaction: O_O

Allie stuttered while trying to hold back a giggle," Uh America, I didn't get any taller….you just got smaller. ALOT SMALLER."

America: "…BRITAIN!"

"What is it you twit? I have a hangover and I didn't get any sleep at all!" yet another high pitch voice screeched but had a heavy British accent to it.

The girls looked over to where the voice came from and found Britain, who was as small as the current America, hanging off one of the couches lazily.

Krissy walked over and picked the Brit up by one of his stubby legs and started to shake him with an amused look on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL! PUT ME DOWN YOU WITCH!" Britain angrily commanded in between her shakes.

"Nah, I'm good." Krissy slyly responded with a smirk.

"Bleh…I don't feel so hot….." He moaned then upchucked on Krissy's current pajamas with much force.

"HEY! YOU RUINED MY CLOTHES YOU SICKO! EWWWWWW!" Krissy shrieked and dropped Britain with a thud as she made a mad dash upstairs to change her clothes.

"HEY WAKE UP JULIETE WHILE YOUR'RE UP THERE OK? WE HAVE TO DISCUSS OUR NEW DILEMMA!" Lil Allison shouted upstairs as she then left to search for Lithuania who she guessed also got affected like America and Britain.

Alyse had no clue what was happening, so she just shrugged it off and left for the kitchen to get breakfast. Let's just say it would be sticking to the four main food groups: candy, candy canes, candy corns, and syrup.

Tara stopped spinning and said, "Oh, when did you guys come down here?"

Allie, with an irritated America in her arms responded, "Well Ms. Oblivious, we came down here cuz' you were having a moment and we thought France finally managed to kidnap someone without being noticed. It's not like we were worried about you or anything. Oh and what is that you're practically chocking? Its face is redder than one of Romano's tomatoes. "

Tara pouted and suddenly realized something. "Ah! Nihon! Gomennasai!" (Translation: Ah! Japan! I'm sorry!) As she placed down the Japanese chibi.

"Naze heya no naka de subete ga mawatte iru?" (Translation: Why is everything in the room spinning?) The little Japan said as he tried to regain his balance.

"Whoa how many of the nations here became as small as my Link doll?" Lil Allison asked coming back into the room with her Link still in her arms but with an added mini Lithuania with a pink tint spread across his face.

"Dammit I was trying to sleep! What the hell was so important that I had to-"Juliete complained but stopped when she noticed the nations.

"Whoa who trashed the dudes and replaced them with midgets?" she asked snickering.

"Shut it perra! You make too much of the noise!" a small Romano angrily said as he walked up to join the group.

"Aw Romanoooooo you're so small! It makes me want to hug you and never let go!" Spain said with a kissy face.

"Idiota, you're a midget too" Romano said with a (-_-)' look that said 'why the hell do I even talk to this person…?'

"Heyyyyy Germanyyyy you look different but familiar! But from where…." Little Italy said as Germany dragged him to the others to discuss the issue.

"You idiot…..it's just me."

France realizing what was going on said to himself, "Hehe now that all the others are smaller I'll be the strongest! And I can get back at Britain for ruining my calendar!"

"You moron. That won't work. And you might want to put on some clothes before that rose rots and I will have to 'dispose' of you. Oh and by the way you're just as tiny as the rest of them" Krissy said as she not only heard everything, but was in a new pair of clothes that was covered by her hazmat suit that she put back on for protection.

"What?! Not only am I pitiful now, but I'm smaller than a preschooler!" France mourned to his small, ¾ naked self.

Allie, suddenly feeling the urge to order the nations around because of there now small size, said silencing the entire room, "QUIET! NOW GATHER ALL THE NATIONS IN THE HOUSE. AXIS ON ONE SIDE ALLIES ON THE OTHER. As for Lithuania…..just sit the corner or something!"

The other girls made their way to stand beside Allie while the tiny countries, who were shocked that they were actually being ordered by ALLIE of all people, obediently complied.

When everybody was in their correct position, Lil Allison was so irritated to a point where she outburst as she pointed to France, "Ok, can someone PLEASE put some clothes on that failed Barbie doll?!"

France gasped at her comment but knew he would be beaten if he said something that would corrupt her mind. So he kept his mouth shut.

America ran out of the room and came back with the perfect sized clothes for the frenchie. Except for the fact that it was a bright pink princess dress for a doll that was covered in sparkles and came with a matching crown and wand.

"You expect moi to wear ZAT!?" France gaped as he couldn't even look at the dress.

"Pffffffttttttt" Britain snickered as he held his sides.

France growled and glared at him before he snatched the outfit and left the room before any more people could make fun of him.

Allie, confused asked, "Uh America? Where…..did you get that?"

America suddenly realizing how weird the situation said suddenly, "OH! Um it belongs to one of Liechtenstein's dolls. She left it here and I've been trying to give it back to her, but whenever I try Switzerland comes out of nowhere and threatens to shoot me."

Now with one less issue, Allie cleared her throat and started, "Ok, since we have no clue what the hell happened that caused the countries here to be…..um…..CHIBIFED…. this effect can put the guys in danger if we don't keep an eye on them before we are able to return them to their regular sizes. Meaning the only ones here who haven't been affected," she paused gesturing to the rest of the girls before she continued, "Will be responsible for watching over you munchkins. Get me?"

China with a small Shanghai on his back, gawked before objecting, "Why must we have teenage girls be in charge of us aru?! We countries have survived countless wars aru! We do not need babysitters!"

Juliete mused, "Yeah. It's bad enough that in our world I have to watch over my stupid sister and cousins, this is the place I don't have to be responsible for puny runts!"

The nations said in sync, "We are not puny!"

Krissy imputed, "As much as I disagree, Allie's right. These guys might not be perfect, but they have watched over us for a while and have kept us out of harm's way so it's time to pay them back. Well….except for that incident with the woods….but that was Canada's fault…"

Canada hung his small head in shame with mini Kumajiro in his arms, "I'm sorry…."

Allie, "Ok people! Back to the topic at hand! Now since there are um….." She paused to count the nations that were there, "Five…..seven….THIRTEEN! Ok since there are thirteen headaches here..." She stopped when everyone looked at her confused.

"What? Don't you call short people headaches? That's what adults called me when I was little!"

"Hey! Same here!" Alyse said in agreement.

….(awkward silence)

Allie started up again, "Anyways since we have thirteen people to work with I think it would just be easier if we evenly split the amount. Which would be….um…?"

Tara interrupted, "That would be two chibis for each of us. But because of the odd amount one person would have to watch over three."

Allie glared at Tara and said, "Way to be a smartass dude…Yeah then how about this? The person who came down first has to handle three….which would have to be Ms. Smarty-pants over here!"

Tara was about to argue when she stopped and thought about the situation before responding, "Fine. But I get to choose who I watch over. And to make things even MORE fair, we'll go in the order of the people who came down here. So I choose first!"

"Fine." All the girls agreed. The nations were skeptical since the only one of them that Tara showed a liking towards was Japan. So just about anyone could have been chosen. Except America since Allie would kill Tara if she chose him, and of course France.

Tara walked over to the nations with a side smile and spoke, "Ok first of all I choose Japan!" She said picking him up gently and placed him by her side.

"That wasn't a surprise." The others in the room said with blank expressions.

"Secondly! China! I choose you!" Tara said with a grin as she sped over and snatched the Chinese chibi with one arm.

Alyse, Lil Allison, and Allie face palmed and replied, "Seriously Tara?! REALLY?!"

She turned her attention and said, "Yes, I had to. It fit the moment! Ok, lastly!"

The remaining nations tensed up but Japan just stood there beside China with a bored look on his face. He hasn't known Tara for too long, but based on their discussions (which consisted of manga, anime, video games and anything to do with fandoms) he had an idea of who she would choose. And he had no real issues with it. All he hoped was that his brother wouldn't….

"Lastly! Britain!" She exclaimed as she swooped up the Brit while giggling when his face showed pure shock.

"W-why me?" He asked although he was happy that he wouldn't have to be with the 'frog' *coughFracncecough* but never thought she would choose him.

"Because! I'm a sucker for tsuderes!" Tara replied as she picked the other two she was now left responsible for and hugged them, but made sure she didn't choke them.

"Not only that but I have Shanghai as a bonus! I get three of my favorite nations and a little panda!" She said as if she was the happiest person in the world.

Tara aside, next was Lil Allison. She hadn't let go of Lithuania so she already had her first choice.

"Ok I choose Canada! He shall be in good hands if I am responsible for him!" She claimed as the others nodded in agreement since that was true.

With two people out of the way Allie was next.

"Of course America is mine!" Allie said grabbed him by his miniature bomber jacket and pulled him into her arms. He was surprised by her actions since he was spacing out, and his face turned slightly red.

"Kesesese America your face is almost as red as mein awesome eyes! HAHAHA!" Prussia loudly laughed without noticing that Allie came up and snatched him as well.

"Kay I gots my two slaves-I mean nations…ahem Alyse! Stop searching the fridge and choose!" Allie shouted as she walked over to the kitchen and dragged Alyse out even with the chibis safely in her arms.

"Fine let go of me!" Alyse whined as she got out of Allie's grip and grabbed Spain and Romano.

"I choose these two cuz' one, Spain is awesome, and two Romano seems dependent of him-"

"I AM NOT!" Romano falsely denied.

Alyse said, "Ok if you're done interrupting me, lastly if Juliete were to watch Romano the house would be in peril."

Allie was shocked and responded, "Wow Alyse, that's the most intelligent thing you've said since we've come to this world!"

Alyse looked at Allie, "You didn't let me finish! I was going to say if the house was in peril then all the candy would be gone!"

"There's the Alyse we know….."

Krissy, knowing her turn had come up, was about to start talking before Juliete came out of nowhere and said, "I'm choosing next bitches!"

Krissy, now mad turned to Juliete and said politely, "Excuse me Juliete, last time I checked it was _my turn_, not yours."

Juliete laughed and said, "Bitch please!"

Tara commented with the chibis STILL in her arms, "It's Canadian please…"

Juliete, ignoring the comment, continued, "I'm choosing next cuz I ain't being stuck with the stripper in the princess getup! What happens if I have to go out in public!"

Just then France walked into the room with that very outfit on. Except his expression was horrific.

Britain, still in Tara's arms snickered and said shyly, "My chap, that's the best look you've ever had in the past fifteen hundred years!"

France not even bothering to answer, simply walked over to where Italy, Germany, and Russia stood.

Juliete walked over to Italy and Germany and picked them both up by their collars and responded, "I'll take these two since Germany already looks over Italy so I'll have less work."

With looks of pity everyone looked over to Krissy who was currently speechless.

Britain thought _Wow I feel so terrible that this was all MY fault….well at least no one thinks I caused this to happen…._

Krissy silently walked over to Russia who was confused since the room was suddenly filled with no noise at all. France had no clue what was going on and just went to Krissy's side without laying one finger on her. She looked like she was in pain.

"Hey wait one second! I realized this earlier! Wouldn't this have been all Britain's fault?! He's the only one who can do something like this and he was drunk so he probably wouldn't have any memory of it!" America said jumping out of Allie's arms to point his tiny gloved finger at Britain.

Everyone's eyes turned to Britain as he tensed up.

"Um…..I CAN FIX THIS!" He said as he got out of Tara's grip which made China and Japan fall to the floor before he ran as fast as his little legs could go.

"Get him!" Everyone said as they ran after the culprit.

Krissy still standing with no emotion at all, simply said, "Oh dear god, HELP ME NOW!"

* * *

Otaku: Awwwww I feel so bad for Krissy…..

Krissy: Then don't put me with the two most mind scarring people in the house!

Otaku: Well SOMEBODY has to look over them…and apparently you were the one that fitted the job.

Krissy: But how will I survive…?

Otaku: Well, don't you still have the bat from the last chapter?

Krissy: YOU'RE RIGHT! Now, if you excuse me, *evil grin* I have some punishing to do….

Otaku: 0_0 Uh oh….um review! Hopefully Krissy won't have the author's note destroyed before the next chapter…

Krissy: COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!

Otaku: meep ._.

Playlist:

Otaku: Ok since the last chapter's playlist didn't work as I hoped I'll fix it this chapter. Rather than giving the links for the videos just search this stuff in YouTube. Oh and If any of you people want I have a video that I HIGHLY recommend. I don't know how many of the readers go to cons, but recently while watching random videos, I discovered anime cosplay chess matches. More importantly, ANIMEBOSTON cosplay chess matches. So in case any of you are interested I suggest watching the 2011 and 2012 matches. They're my favs. Anyways the playlist!

Baltics character song: Search 'Hetalia Peace Sounds Nice'

Bad Touch Trio song: Search 'Hetalia Overflowing Passion'

German Sparkle Party: Search 'Hetalia German Sparkle Party'

Canadian Please: Search 'Hetalia Canadian Please'

Hong Kong's character song: Search 'Hetalia Maji Kandou Hong Kong Night'

Taiwan's character song: Search 'Hetalia Poi Poi Poi' (btw for Taiwan's seiyuu it's Yuki Kaida! China's seiyuu!)


End file.
